It's Your Brother
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: A long haired beautiful person came to Seigaku. The person somehow had some kind of relationship with the cocky young tennis genius. Who is that person? discontinued
1. Disaster One

**It's Your Brother?**  
  
By: Asagi Tsuki  
  
Summary: A long haired beautiful person came to Seigaku. The person somehow had some kind of relationship with the cocky young tennis genius. Who is that person?  
  
Pairing: go figure  
  
Rating: G – PG  
  
Genre: general/humor/romance (not much in early chapters)  
  
Warning: BL, fluffy, a bit sappy I guess, OOC (major or minor is up to you to decide)  
  
A PoT and GB crossover fanfic. Some things in Flame of Recca are mentioned.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenisu no Oujisama, Get Backers or Flame of Recca  
  
**Disaster One Kazuki is back!  
**  
Another day had come and it meant practice for every members of tennis club. Saturday was over and now it's Monday, time to start school and time to start practice, the fact that made a certain dark green haired boy hated Monday to no end.  
  
He wasn't a morning person, and he hated it when he was forced to wake up early while he could just sleep another hour before the school started just because of his practice. Well, tennis practice, that is. He loved tennis and he couldn't blame it anymore, so he decided that it's better if he said he hated practice, no tennis in it.  
  
He walked down the stairs leading to the first floor of his house grouchily. He growled a bit along the way before finally sliding open the door to the dining room that was merged with the kitchen. His cousin and his stupid father were already there, eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Ryoma-san," his cousin greeted. It was a bit strange to be called like that by his cousin who is older than him for more than six years. He shrugged it off and dragged a chair. He sat on it and stared at the breakfast his cousin had made for him.  
  
"Morning," he greeted and continued to stare at the breakfast, feeling that it was rude to not reply a greet that is directed to him. The disastrous breakfast started since the manager of their tennis club, and the data freak, gave his cousin a menu. And it wasn't only for breakfast, dammit.  
  
"Hey! Late as usual!" his father stated while looking up from his newspaper that actually hid something behind. He got back to reading, or seeing, whatever he was reading before. But then he caught a glimpse of something that nearly shocked the entire house.  
  
"Fuuchouin Kazuki is back to Japan!" he slammed the newspaper down to the table and revealed what he was reading before to the two youths in front of him, a porn magazine. "Eheheheh, really, I was reading this article before, trust me," he tried to find an excuse when his niece took a grasp of the porn magazine angrily and the background changed into burning flame.  
  
"Okay, I'll forgive you just for this time, uncle," she said as the background turned normal, the kitchen appliances that were behind her before they turned into burning flame. "Anyways, what's with Kazuki-san?" she tried to sneak a glance at the newspaper her uncle was holding.  
  
There, stood a beautiful man with long raven black hair, smiling, waving to someone but the 'someone' wasn't pictured there. Below the photo, there are some writings, and the headline said 'After winning the tenth tournaments in America in a row, the sophomore of Infinite Castle dormitory school decided to go back to Japan along with his guardian and fellow tennis players from the dormitory school'.  
  
"Wai! Kazuki-san is back!" the university student jumped up and down in delight. "I wonder what should I make for him when he got back," she stated happily, eyes glinting with happiness. She snatched the newspaper and look at the date. "Hm, I wonder when will he come back, you want to know as well, right, Ryoma-san?" she turned to the sulking boy beside her.  
  
"Ah, yes, of course!" the boy answered hastily. He picked up some toasts and drank his share of milk. He took his bag and ran through the corridor to the front door. "If he had come home, please tell him to take his belongings from my room, it's making my room stuffed! Ittekimasu!" he shouted before the sound of the door banging shut was heard.  
  
"Youth, always full of energy," Ryoma's father mock-sighed and shook his head. His niece just giggled at the sight and read the article, "After winning the tenth tournaments in America, Fuuchouin Kazuki (14) decided to go back to Japan where his family had waited for him. He decided to stay back then when his family asked him to come home," she read the article aloud, "It was predicted that by May 28th, he would arrive at Japan," she finished reading the first paragraph of the article, "That means today, right?" she asked as she looked at the calendar.  
  
"Should we pick him up at the airport?" she asked her uncle who shook his head. "Why?" she frowned at the reply, and asked again.  
  
"He know the way here, we haven't moved right? I bet he will be okay, and what if he had something that he wanted to take care before going home?" her uncle asked and grinned, "Youths are always like that," he commented.  
  
"Yeah, right, continue ranting about how youths are supposed to find good looking partners," she scowled. "Kazuki-san isn't that type of person," she said before setting the dishes down in the sink and started washing it.  
  
--------------------

"Ochibi! What happened!? You got struck by lightning yesterday!?" a cheerful redhead exclaimed as he saw Ryoma walking to the court dressed in his tennis shirt. It was still some minutes more to go before the morning practice actually started, and Ryoma wasn't the type of person who would arrive early.  
  
"Thanks for your compliment, Kikumaru-senpai," he scowled as he tugged his cap lower. He knew that Kazuki was going back and he was eager to meet him. But that doesn't change the fact that Ryoma was usually late and people was talking about it over and over.  
  
"Eh, Ochibi, what happened? Why'd you come so early? Tezuka asked you on a date?" Eiji started his ramblings as he followed Ryoma to the courts. Questions were filling his head and he couldn't really play when his head was full of questions, that's why Eiji couldn't play when he was confused.  
  
"Do Echizen coming early to practice has anything to do with me?" a deep and commanding voice called out from behind both of them. The speaker sounded a bit unhappy, people could tell by just hearing his voice. "It's fortunate for you two that practice hasn't started yet, or I'll make you two run until morning practice is over," he said before turning back to the changing room.  
  
"Whew, that was close," Eiji sighed in relief that he came early to practice. Basically, it was just because of his sister and his mother that constantly bugged him saying that he should go to practice early even if only once and the fact that in the article, it is said that Kazuki is going to visit Seishun Gakuen Junior High to meet someone. And he silently thanked his mother and his sister for forcing him to go early.  
  
"Oh yeah, back to the topic, why did you come so early? Maybe it's Fuji then?" the redhead turned to see the dark green haired boy who had started to look a bit unhappy.  
  
"What me?" a light brown haired boy asked. The redhead shook his head quickly and he smiled. "I'm going to change first, then," with that said, he retreated to the changing room that was located near the courts, bringing his tennis bag with him.  
  
"Ah, maybe you're early because of Fuuchouin then," the redhead bent his arm and rested his head on it while closing his eyes and grinning to the freshman regular.  
  
"Kazuki? What happened to him? How did you know him?" he asked worriedly, sure, he was worried as hell if it has something to do with Kazuki.  
  
"Eh? Don't you read the newspaper? It said that Fuuchouin is going here to meet someone," the redhead said as he was a bit taken aback by the boy's sudden reaction.  
  
"Oh," the boy sighed in relief. "It has nothing to do with me," he said. If Kazuki decided to come to his school, that meant disaster, and if he decided to enter the same school as him, it meant that the world is coming to an end, and a bloody end at that.  
  
"You lied, Ochibi, if you didn't know him or something like that, you wouldn't sound so anxious back then," the redhead said and the freshman regular stopped dead in his track.  
  
"I didn't say I don't know him," the freshman regular growled at the remark. He just didn't want to admit that Kazuki is going to Seigaku to meet him. Of course, he liked the older boy, but his sadistic streaks didn't cope with him. He was pretty much like Fuji in that.  
  
"Oh? So you did come to school early because of him, right?" the redhead grinned wider. "Me too, you don't have to worry," he tried to reassure the younger boy, but it was futile.  
  
"What did Fuuchouin have to do with Ryoma-sama?" a shrill and high-pitched voice asked from behind. They turned to see a girl with pigtails standing there hands akimbo with her friend, a girl with long dark brown hair that was tied into braids.  
  
"Don't talk about him like that," Ryoma said, sounding a bit irritated at how the girl had addressed the older boy, "As much as I hated him because of his sadistic streaks, he's still my.... Forget it," Ryoma waved his hand on the air and walked away.  
  
"He- hey Ochibi! You haven't answered my question yet!" the redhead shouted and started to walk down the path the freshman regular walked on in order to catch up with the younger boy.  
  
"I wonder what did this Fuuchouin guy have to do with Ryoma-sama, he sounded a bit protective of this guy," the girl with pigtails growled and the girl with braids followed suit.  
  
--------------------

"So, this is Seishun Gakuen Junior High," a beautiful boy with long raven black hair stated in awe as he stared at the huge buildings of Seishun Gakuen. "Still a bit smaller than Infinite Castle, though, right, Juubei?" he asked the boy standing beside him that pretty much looked like he is at the same age with the beautiful boy.  
  
"Yes," Juubei nodded and he followed his master, if you could say that, since he is the guardian of the beautiful boy in front of him and Echizen Ryoma. They entered the building and walked aimlessly to find the tennis courts for boys' tennis club.  
  
"Ah, excuse me, miss, but do you know where is the tennis courts for boys' tennis club?" he asked a girl with pigtails that happened to walk together with her friend, a girl with braids.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl with pigtails eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Ah, I was just wanting to meet someone here," he said uneasily. What's wrong with this girl anyway?  
  
"And who is that?" the girl asked again.  
  
He thought for sometime, Ryoma would be very popular by now, and people who know where the tennis courts for the boys' tennis club are should know him, "Ah, I was searching for a short boy named Echizen Ryoma," he replied, stressing on the word 'short'.  
  
"What's your relation with him?" the girl asked again, more suspiciously this time. "I won't let anyone go near Ryoma-sama," she continued.  
  
Oh, so he _is_ popular. What's with the '-sama'? A fan club dedicated for him?  
  
"Do you have to know that? I'm afraid that it's a bit private," the long haired boy frowned, sure, he was going to play some pranks on him, that's why he had come here.  
  
"Of course I should know, as the leader of Ryoma-sama's fan club, I have to know the relation between people who wanted to meet him with him himself," the girl stated, waving her index finger at him.  
  
"Fine, if you really want to know," the long haired boy sighed, maybe this is a good chance, "I'm Fuuchouin Kazuki, Echizen Ryoma's boyfriend," he said as he smiled to the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"No, this can't be true," both girls mumbled to themselves and ran away in tears.  
  
"Huh? I thought she would tell me the directions," he grumbled. "Well, should we continue then?" he asked the taller boy standing beside him.  
  
The other boy just nodded courteously and followed him to search for the tennis courts for the boys' tennis club.  
  
--------------------

They came to stop when Kazuki saw someone wearing a Seigaku regular jacket standing under a tree with a beautiful brown haired boy.  
  
He approached them. And by the first time he saw the beautiful brown haired boy, he knew instantly that they share the same sadistic streaks, the same twisted sense of humor, the same love of torturing people and the same love of seeing other people suffer.  
  
"Ah, do you know where Echizen Ryoma is?" he asked the taller boy with russet haired.  
  
"Echizen? He's practicing now, but the practice should be over anytime soon," the taller boy replied.  
  
"Sou ka, then please tell him that I came here if he happened to finish his practice before I come back," Kazuki bowed to the taller boy and was about to leave when the other boy's voice stopped him.  
  
"Want to leave him any messages?" he offered as he stared at Kazuki with his sharp piercing blue eyes.  
  
Kazuki knew that this boy would be easy to befriend with since they share the same interests, "Oh, please tell him this 'You better wait for me if I haven't come back yet, you wouldn't want to leave your cute boyfriend alone, right?' thank you very much, err," he hesitated for a while.  
  
"Fuji, Fuji Shuusuke but Fuji is fine," the beautiful brown haired boy smiled at him.  
  
"Ah, yes, Fuji-san," he bowed, "See you later then," he waved and walked down the path followed by Juubei.  
  
"Ne, Tezuka,"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Maybe we should tell the others about us too,"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I want to see their reaction when they knew that their heartless and cold buchou actually has a boyfriend,"  
  
".... You're still as usual, Fuji,"  
  
"Did I change lately?"  
  
"No,"  
  
--------------------

When the practice was over, the members were assembled before they were dismissed.  
  
"Ah, Echizen, there is a long haired beautiful boy searching for you before," Fuji said to the freshman regular who instantly wore the I-know-it- would-be-him-and-I-would-be-shocked-if-he-didn't-say-anything-strange-about-us look.  
  
"He told me to tell you this 'You better wait for me if I haven't come back yet, you wouldn't want to leave your cute boyfriend alone, right?'," Fuji continued as he smiled and the other members gasped.  
  
There were murmurs about him around him. People started to gossip about him dating a stranger, him dating someone, him and him, and him, and so on.  
  
He started to lose his patience. And after some time, he shouted in distress, "KAZUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
--------------------

Meanwhile, near a vending machine near the courts, a beautiful boy with long raven black hair looked up after he took the can of Ponta. He looked around for sometime and asked, "Ne, Juubei, do you hear anyone calling me?" he asked the other boy who just nodded as the reply.  
  
**End of Disaster One Kazuki is back!  
**  
How was it? The Flame of Recca thingy will come later, when they talk about Kazuki's skills as madougu wielder, string wielder, and others.  
  
How was it? I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
Please leave a comment about this story.


	2. Disaster Two

**It's Your Brother?**  
  
By: Asagi Tsuki  
  
Summary: the chaos has just started. Kazuki felt that his little brother was experiencing a puppy love. And he is going to help him, no matter what.  
  
Pairing: go figure  
  
Rating: G until PG  
  
Genre: general/humor/romance  
  
Warning: BL, crossover, sap, fluff, OOC (major or minor is up to you to decide)  
  
A PoT and GB crossover. Some things in Flame of Recca are mentioned.  
  
Sorry for the long update. It is nearly one month since I published the first chapter. Sorry, I'm really really sorry.  
  
Reply to Reviewers, please skip this part if you aren't one of the reviewers, thank you.  
  
**Ookami Kage**: thank you for reviewing, your review is greatly appreciated. I'm not confident when I posted this story, and decided to delete it if it's really bad, but I'm reconsidering it, thanks.  
  
**Kari073**: thank your for reviewing. Yes, there is other pairing, it's going to be TezuFuji, JuubeiKazuki, one-sided TezuRyo, but don't tell the others about this. And no, Kazuki isn't Ryoma's boyfriend, just thinking that he could play some pranks on Ryoma, because he already has his ever-loyal boyfriend Juubei. grins  
  
**Nina-b**: thank you for reviewing. I'll try to update as soon as my story is finished and as soon as I have the time to.  
  
**Lovin it**: thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and hoped that you'll like this one too. Notice that I say that everything Kazuki does is a disaster? Heheheh.  
  
**CintaAnime4Ever**: thank you for reviewing. Well, I'll take it that you're an Indonesian, am I right? Yes, I like Kazuki too, instead of Ban and the others, but I still like the others such as MakubeX, Juubei, Akabane, Kagami, and others. Almost all of the GB casts followed Kazuki to Japan and they will eventually show up, I promise, if I find the right time to make them do so. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
**Kristina**: thank you for reviewing, it's greatly appreciated. I too, like Kazuki, and of course, his ever-loyal protector. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
**Mutaku**: thank you for reviewing, eheheh. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.  
  
**Kali**: ah, thank you for reviewing. I know that my English isn't as good as the people whose first language is English, but I'll try to improve my English so I could provide more easiness in reading my stories. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
**Animefreak1586**: thank you for reviewing. This chapter will tell you who he really is. At least I know that many people like the fusion of Get Backers and Prince of Tennis now. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
**Firedraygon97**: thank you for reviewing. I'm not good at making crossovers too, actually, but I can't resist writing this story and I'm glad that many people like it. His relation to Ochibi is discovered in this chapter, I should have made Ochibi said my br- or something like that, sorry. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
**Chibisuke**: thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
A/N: I will make another story that is the counterpart of this story, telling about the relationship of Fuji and Tezuka, because this story is a Ryoma-centric story, that one is Fuji and Tezuka-centric story. But I'm still not sure whether to make it or not. What do you think? Should I make it or not?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenisu no Oujisama, Get Backers or Flame of Recca  
  
**Disaster Two The Almighty Know-Everything Kazuki to the Rescue!  
**  
The beautiful boy with long raven black hair made his way to the tennis courts he found before along with his and Echizen Ryoma's guardian. He walked while grasping a can of cool Ponta in his left hand while his right hand was dangling on his side, swaying a bit as he walked on the pavement.  
  
He soon arrived at the said tennis courts and met a grumpy boy who was currently grumbling and mumbling to himself angrily thanks to him and his strange way of joking. He grinned a bit before shoving the can of cool Ponta to the grumbling boy and smiled serenely at him.  
  
"Ne, Ryoma-kun, do you think we should go now?" he asked as he cocked his head to the right a bit. He waited for a nod from the shorter and younger boy because he knew the other boy too well to expect an _answer_ from him at this kind of situation, he probably will grunt, then nod, or growl, then nod.  
  
"Wai! Ochibi is going on a date! And it wasn't with Fuji nor Tezuka!" the redhead exclaimed as he jumped up and down, bouncing like how a hyperactive kid would, while Tezuka was growling and Fuji was chuckling amusedly. He glomped the said boy and nearly choked him to death. "Well, you're so lucky, Ochibi! I'll hear your account tomorrow, then?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Let go, Kikumaru-senpai, I wasn't going on a date," he frowned and tried to swat the hands that nearly choked him to death. He growled and took the Ponta before nodding to the beautiful long raven black haired boy and opened the can up. He gulped the juice down and dumped the can after he had finished the content to the nearby trashcan.  
  
The redhead looked slightly confused, "Not a date? Then go to where?" he asked the shorter and younger boy cutely, his face showed his confusion and the beautiful long raven black haired boy chuckled at the remark. He looked at the white cap wielder boy and grinned at him. There, a growl then nod, the latter one was the correct one.  
  
"What are you grinning at, baka a-" the boy with dark green haired boy retorted unhappily but was cut off when the taller boy closed his mouth with his hand. The taller boy placed his index finger on his lips and smiled at the younger boy who just freed himself from the taller boy and grunted.  
  
"Ne, Ochibi sure grunt much after Fuuchouin-san came, I wonder if he would turn like Tezuka," the redhead murmured to his doubles partner while shifting his gaze on the dark green haired boy and the tall russet haired boy.  
  
"I heard that, Eiji," the tall russet haired boy growled lowly as the redhead jumped in surprise and slapped his own hand on his lips to shut them. Sure, talking much will make you suffer.  
  
"It's dark now, should we go now?" he asked. Somehow, a paper flamingo popped out from behind him and made its way towards the dark green haired boy and landed on his fingers.  
  
"That's right, Echizen-san, you mustn't make your beloved boyfriend wait longer," the flamingo spoke up and Ryoma felt the sudden urge to crumple the paper it was made of and tore it into little bits of paper. "Let's go home, Echizen-san and Nanako-san must be waiting," the flamingo said, somehow its voice resembles the one that belonged to the taller boy that stood before him, none other than Fuuchouin Kazuki himself.  
  
"I'll forgive you just for this time," the dark green haired boy smiled and tugged his cap lower. He walked slowly, following the long haired boy in front of him and their guardian.

--------------------  
  
"How's your day at school, seishounen?" the stupid father of his was the first person that greeted him when he had gone home, and that made his sour mood and bad mood even worse. He growled and took off his shoes, while the paper wielder and their guardian followed suit.  
  
"Terrible," he stated shortly. His cousin had come by now and heard the single word he said as the comment of today. He took his tennis bag and prepared to go to his room when his cousin's voice stopped him.  
  
"What made the day terrible, Ryoma-san?" she asked, frowning a bit. She took some packages from the huge bag near the shoe rack and handed them to Ryoma who frowned and looked at her with a what-is-this? look.  
  
"It's some kind of gifts from Kazuki-san, your birthday has just passed several days before right?" she asked, smiling. "Oh, and by the way, Kazuki- san will be staying in your room for some time while his room is being renovated, is that alright with you?" she asked, smiling happily at the dark green haired boy who nearly choked on his own saliva.  
  
"What did you say!?" he screamed in horror as the information slowly sank to his mind. "Why can't he just stay with baka oyaji!?" he protested. Sure, he didn't mind Juubei staying there, but no Kazuki! He could ruin his sleeping time and his beautiful night with that I-know-everything-and-I'll- help-you-if-you-need-help speech.  
  
"Ne, Ryoma-kun, are you sure you want to let your lovely foster older brother to sleep with Nanjirou-san?" he murmured near the dark green haired boy's ear and his breath tickled the sensitive part near that area.  
  
"!#$%!" the dark green haired boy leaped up in surprise as he started to look astonished or something like that, but his expression was a bit undecipherable. He pointed his index finger at the older boy and growled angrily after he was able to regain his composure.  
  
He remembered the incident that happened before they go home that evening. The flamingo somehow had managed to multiply itself into a thousand flying paper flamingoes. If you think that one thousand flying paper flamingoes are bad, then one thousand flying REAL flamingoes are worse!  
  
He sighed in defeat. The twisted sense of humor both Kazuki and Fuji shared were unbearable. They were able to do what amused them while torturing the others while doing so.  
  
"Fine then," he sighed in defeat again before walking to his room. Now his room will stay stuffed until the Kazuki's room was finished renovated. "How long does it take?" he asked, silently praying that it would be anytime soon.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be finished for another month, aren't you glad that you could spend nights with your older brother, Ryoma-san? You haven't meet him for quite some time now," his cousin said as she smiled. "And Kazuki-san is entering a school too," she continued as her smile widened, effectively avoiding mentioning the school's name.  
  
"Juubei?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, Juubei-san's room has moved and it's still okay so he could stay in his own room, and he is going to enter your school too," she answered.  
  
"Why don't aniki sleep in Juubei's room then?" he frowned.  
  
"Well.... Juubei-san's room is a bit too small for both of them, and since you're his younger brother...." His cousin reasoned.  
  
He sighed again, "C'mon then, aniki, I'll make you tidy your things up," he walked up to his room while carrying the packages with him. He thought that he would just open it when his brother wasn't there.  
  
"You didn't tell the others that he's your foster older brother?" she asked, trying to lower her voice when she said 'foster'. Of course, they weren't siblings. If they were, why would Kazuki's name be Fuuchouin Kazuki, not Echizen Kazuki?  
  
"No," he shook his head. "I'll tell the others if the time is right,"  
  
"Oh? And do you know when it is?" Kazuki teased him and laughed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go to the mini mart near here with Juubei to buy Karupin's cat food then," he said as he walked backwards for several steps and turned around. He opened the door and exited it, bringing Juubei in tow.  
  
"Karupin's cat food is already eaten up again?" the younger boy scratched the back of his head frustratedly. Sure, he wanted to spend some time alone with his brother, but not at night because his brother turned to his talkative side at night, so he preferred it to be at afternoon or evening.  
  
Even if he didn't say it out loud, most people know. They had been brothers since they were five. Back then, Kazuki's father had just passed away while his mother had passed away when she gave birth to him. He was adopted by Ryoma's parents along with his guardian, Kakei Juubei, and Juubei decided to be a guardian for the people-who-had-adopted-them's son.  
  
Kazuki experienced some kind of mood swing, I guess, because he was nice and less talkative at the morning, nicer and manipulative at the day, become nicer and kind at the afternoon, nice and full of pranks in the evening and a bit sly, manipulative and very talkative at the night.  
  
"Maa ne, Ryoma-san, you better go with them then," Nanako smiled at the younger boy. He nodded and quickly dumped his bags near the shoe rack, took his shoes and put them on, then ran out of the room to catch up with his brother and his guardian that had gone to the mini mart several minutes ago.  
  
She smiled and turned to see Nanjirou. "They're so compatible, ne?" she asked and smiled at him. He grunted and grinned, "Well, that's youth for you," he said as he walked to the kitchen, leaving the young lady smiling at his back.

--------------------  
  
"Ne, I think you didn't plan on coming with us, Ryoma-kun," the taller boy teased as his guardian kept silent. He was known for not meddling with other people's personal affairs and that really do him good, unlike a certain beautiful long raven black haired boy who liked to meddle with other people's personal affair and a certain light brown haired boy that liked to do so.  
  
"Urusai," the shorter boy growled and walked to the mini mart near their house. They walked into the small building through the front glass door.  
  
"Where's the cat food shelves?" they looked around for some time before the shorter boy guided him to the cat food section where there were many shelves containing cat food. They took some cans of cat food and went to the cashier.  
  
"Ara, Juubei, I thought you've exchanged our money with Japanese yen," the taller boy frowned when he saw that his wallet was filled with cents coins. "Ne, Ryoma-kun, will you pay it and then bring it home? I'm going to exchange this first with Japanese yen with Juubei," he stated as he smiled.  
  
"Okay," the younger boy just nodded. 'He left me.... Again,' he said in his mind.  
  
After he had paid for the cat food, he walked home slowly. His mind started to travel back to one year ago, when they were going to go back to Japan, but Kazuki said that he would stay in the Infinite Castle dormitory school along with Juubei and his other friends. Frankly, he felt betrayed. He felt betrayed by his own brother.  
  
He felt that his brother chose his friends over him. When Kazuki ran back to the dormitory school along with Juubei, the scene was almost like the scene before, when Kazuki and Juubei were going to go to the moneychanger to change their American dollars with Japanese yen.  
  
He arrived at the front gate of his house and opened it slowly. When he first came back here with his family, it also felt like this. So silent. The crickets' sound was a bit comforting, but he felt that something is missing. No cheerful voice that teased him 24/7, no long raven black hair that looked like silk, no deep brown eyes, no greetings from a certain someone....  
  
It felt painful to be reminded of the past he wanted to forget so badly when the object of his thought was actually already back, but left him again. He felt like Kazuki would go to America for his entire life and never come back.  
  
'How silly of me, thinking like that,' he said to himself, 'Kazuki would never do that,' he continued, trying to reassure himself that Kazuki would not leave him for the second time.  
  
He stopped for a while, remembering how his brother would run towards the front door to greet him when he came home, almost tripping on the step all the time, his long hair sway, blown by the breeze. He sighed and was about to reach the doorknob when a familiar hand tapped him on the back.  
  
"What are you doing out here for so long? You look like someone that would meet his death when he opened the door," Kazuki said as he tilted his head to the right a bit, staring at his brother's deep golden eyes.  
  
'Well, maybe yes,' Ryoma sighed. He was accustomed to the silence whenever he came home, just the sound of his baka oyaji and the voice of his cousin calling from the kitchen. He was accustomed to the silence since he came back to Japan, but why not now?  
  
Kazuki stepped inside first, then closed the door again. Ryoma almost fell, well, he _did_ fall back, to the back in the process because he was going to enter the house as well.  
  
Ryoma cursed a bit and got up, opening the door again. The sight that welcomed him is the one that he missed so much.  
  
Kazuki stood in front of him, smiling. His hair swayed, blown by the breeze. "Okaeri," he said to his younger brother.  
  
Ryoma felt the urge to just jump and hug his older brother, but managed not to do so, or else he would get it the next morning in his school. There's no sound of feet running on the wooden floor, no sound of someone tripping over the step, no sound of cheerful and childish laughter, but that was enough.  
  
'At least now he's really back,' he said to himself and entered the house.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kazuki started, placing his index finger down on his chin, trying to look like he's thinking, "You look different from the last time I saw you," he continued. It had been almost more than one year. Ryoma had come back to Japan when he's still an elementary school student, and all the way until he's a Junior High School student, they hadn't meet each other.  
  
"Of course, it's over than one year," Ryoma replied, frowning a bit. What did he mean by 'look different'? He still looked the same. Dark green locks of hair, white baseball cap covering half of his face and head, big red jacket, now the Seigaku regulars jacket instead, sly and conceited look on his face, cocky smirk, everything was still the same.  
  
"No, what I mean is," Kazuki repeated, "You look really different from before, I wonder why," he thought for some time. "Ah, I knew! You must have fallen in love!" he said as he smiled to Ryoma who had the urge to kill him and generously order his coffin and make his tomb for him.  
  
"What do you mean?" the frown deepened. Him? Falling in love? No way.  
  
"Heh, don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes," Kazuki said, "You look like someone who had just fallen in love," the older boy continued as he walked to the younger boy's room, his guardian already leaving for his own bedroom.  
  
"But I don't!" the younger boy tried to protest, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Ne, ne, who's the lucky girl?" Kazuki asked teasingly, "Oh, or maybe the lucky guy?" he asked again.  
  
"I DON'T!" the younger boy sounded a bit desperate by now.  
  
"No worries, your kind aniki will be here to help you, so you can just tell me who it is," he said again, tapping his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, as if trying to comfort him, but just made him more desperate, and he hadn't ever been that desperate. Heck, the younger boy had never been desperate in his lifetime, but his older brother had successfully made him desperate.  
  
"I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!!!!!!!!"  
  
**End of Disaster Two The Almighty Know-Everything Kazuki to the Rescue!**  
  
That's it, hope you enjoy the second chapter as well.  
  
Please leave a comment so I'll know what do you think about this story.


	3. Disaster Three

**It's Your Brother?**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Kazuki didn't go back to Japan to simply not continue his education. He does continue his education, but in the place that his younger brother dreaded the most when he actually studied there.

Pairing: go figure

Rating: G to PG

Warning: BL, OOCness, crossover

Reply to Reviewers, if you are not one of the reviewers, please skip this part.

**Fireylight**: thank you for reviewing. Your stories are good. I've read them, make more stories soon.

**Chibisuke**: thank you for reviewing. Similar to this story? Maybe I will read it, but I'm not too interested in it. Thank you for the information though.

**Animefreak 1586**: thank you for reviewing. Well, I do agree with you on that one. Kazuki _is_ annoying. He annoyed Ryoma to no end. He won't tell them soon, but one of the regulars, or maybe two, just wait for the counterpart, know about their relationship.

**Ookami Kage**: wai, thank you for reviewing. I see, it's really sad to be banned from using the computer. Argh, I nearly get banned too back then, but luckily I don't. I hope you will like this one too.

**Lazy Snake**: thank you for reviewing I also love Kazuki! XD And Fuji! I'll try to make it as crazy as ever. Hah, right! I'll make them torture the little cocky freshman and annoy him to no end.

A PoT and GB crossover fanfic.

A/N: And I see you all didn't read the A/N in the chapter before. Now I'm asking again. Should I make the counterpart or not? It's a bit difficult making it, and if you all don't want me to, then I won't publish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own both of them

**Disaster Three - What School Does He Go To?**

Echizen Ryoma was not a morning person. If he were forced to wake up early in the morning, he would surely be in a sour mood until he really woke up. But that was another problem.

He didn't appreciate being woken up so early in the morning even though he was near to late, but today, he was forced to simply get up before the other boy did.

He crawled, literally, gruffly to his wardrobe to get his school uniform and walked to the bathroom. He wouldn't let his brother take control of the bathroom first, or he would have to go to the clubroom's shower room to take a bath.

With a heavy sigh, he took all his bathing equipments and entered the bathroom, turning on the tap, and finally taking a bath, with hot water since it was a bit cold in the morning.

And he was sure as hell that he wasn't like those hormone driven crazy teenage boys that had to take a cold shower constantly.

--------------------

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun," a cheerful voice greeted him when he slid the door open to the dining room, seeing that his father wasn't there, but was replaced by a happy-looking Kazuki and an expressionless Juubei.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-san," his cousin greeted him too when she acknowledged that he had finally come to the dining room to have a real breakfast before he go to school.

"Ohayou," he replied as he dragged a seat and sat on it, glaring at the two bottles of milk his cousin had prepared for him at every breakfast they had.

He ate his breakfast as fast as he can. He wasn't even late, but he thought that if he wanted to avoid the two bottles of fresh milk, he should take off faster than usual.

"And don't forget to drink your share of milk, Ryoma-san," his cousin added and that made him choked on the bread he was currently munching.

"Kazuki-san, do you think you should go to school now?" his cousin asked as she looked a bit concerned. Sure, transferring into new school wasn't an easy thing to do in the first place.

"I'm okay, really, I could manage it," Kazuki replied as he took yet another bite out of his toast. He had spread some butter on it to give them some actual taste, but it looked like the butter didn't help much.

"It's good to hear then," his cousin sighed in relief and continued her task at hand, washing the dishes that she and her uncle had used for breakfast earlier.

"Aniki? You're going to school too? So fast?" he couldn't really hide the hints of disappointment in his voice. He was hoping that his brother could pick him up every afternoon, but that was close to impossible now.

Okay, he admitted it. He wanted his older brother to constantly pick him up after practice, but he would really appreciate it if he didn't cause any problems there, and he hoped to every Gods that exist that his brother won't study in the same school as his.

"Yes, I'm going to school with Juubei," he answered, reaching out for another toast and the spoon he had used to spread the butter on the toast with.

"Oh," he replied simply, eating his fried egg along with some gulps of the dreaded milk. If he wasn't having any problems with his body height, this probably won't happen.

"Well, don't you want to know which school I go to?" he asked rather tauntingly as he took some bacons from the main plate to his plate with his fork.

"No, I don't know which school do you go to and I'm sure as hell I don't want to know," Ryoma said as he shook his head, finishing his breakfast and ran off to his school, not bothering to wait for his senpai to pick him up as he usually did.

"Boys nowadays are hyper, don't you think so, Nanako-san?" Kazuki asked as he sipped on his morning share of tea. He had some kind of love towards tea, but not obsession.

"Yeah, I wonder why he's in such a hurry," Nanako commented as the youngest boy zoomed right out of the dining room, through the corridor and out of the house.

"Maybe he got morning practice," Kazuki remarked, "Being in a sports club do have its bad sides sometimes," he continued as he smirked a bit.

"I bet he'll be surprised when he knew which school you go to, Kazuki-san," Nanako said as she began collecting Ryoma's plate and the empty plate on the table.

Kazuki had just finished his meal as well, and offered to help Nanako with her daily chores, which she politely declined, saying that it would be better if he just go and take care of his educational problems and tasks at hand rather than worrying about her incapable of doing that much chores.

"I'm okay, really, I have been accustomed to it," she said, smiling at the gentle guy before her. "Now go and take care of the administration so you could enter the class today," she continued, gently pushing him to the exit door of the dining room.

"Okay, I'll go now," Kazuki said as he excused himself, waited for Juubei, and went to school together with Juubei walking beside him. That's some kind of habit now.

--------------------

Later....

"Eh? Ryoma's gone to school already?" a spiky black haired boy asked in disbelief. He was the one who usually waited for his kouhai to actually wake up, take a bath, get breakfast and then take off to their school.

Not the other way around.

Not that his kouhai waited for him, anyway.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry Momoshiro-kun, but Ryoma-san was.... Well, how could I say it, feeling a bit distracted and didn't really want to spend much time in house," Nanako said, trying to find the best way to describe things since Ryoma didn't want to tell the others about his foster older brother, yet.

"I see, so he went to school already," Momoshiro sighed a bit, "Well, I'll be on my way now then, thank you for the information," he said cheerfully as he prepared to take off, then paused for a moment.

"And could you please tell him to wait for me or at least inform me the next time he's going to leave me behind?"

--------------------

"Fuuchouin Kazuki and Kakei Juubei," their teacher acknowledged them. "Alright, get into class, both of you," he stated as he motioned both boys to follow him as he entered the classroom.

"Class, these are the new transferred student, Fuuchouin Kazuki," the teacher said as he pointed Kazuki, who was bowing as greeting, "And Kakei Juubei," he said as he pointed Juubei who bowed a bit as greeting.

"Please befriend with them," he continued, not earning much attention from the students since they were already talking or gossiping to their friends about the new transferred student.

"Anyway, you could take the back seat there, next to Momoshiro," the teacher said as he pointed the spiky black haired boy who was sitting at the back chair.

"Okay, doumo arigatou, sensei," Kazuki said as he walked off to his seat, followed closely by Juubei that looked a bit over-protective towards his former master.

He wasn't that over-protective towards his latter master, because he just knew that his masters didn't like over-protectiveness, but his former master wouldn't really mind it.

"Ah, hey, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, you may call me Momo-chan, nice to meet you," Momoshiro said in introduction, but his voice was barely a whisper as he was afraid that the teacher would hear him and scold him right away.

But being trained ones both boys were, they could hear clearly what Momoshiro was saying.

Kazuki nodded, "I'm Fuuchouin Kazuki, nice to meet you too," he said as he introduced himself, "And this is my pro- friend, Kakei Juubei," he said as he pointed Juubei that sat beside him.

"Nice to meet you," Juubei said. Even though it was a simple and polite kind of sentence, hearing it coming from Juubei was just.... Not right. It sounded a bit robotic coming from him.

The two boys sweat dropped at the tone he was using, and laughed a bit uneasily.

--------------------

"Everyone! Twenty laps around the court for warm-up!" came a deep and commanding voice from a tall boy with russet brown hair and spectacles, as the members of the tennis club all come to a running fit.

His companion, a light brown haired boy, decided that he should join the run too if he wanted to practice that day, so he waved to the taller boy a bit and ran along with the other members of the tennis club.

Today, Inui was kind enough not to threaten them with his juice because his juice was going through the renewal process or so he said, the members didn't quite understand.

And they don't even want to understand.

So now they could run in a slower pace without being scared that the tall guy would pop out of nowhere and force them to drink his juice that caused them some kind of nauseas, and worse than that.

The regulars, except for the captain, that is, all run in a line in front of the other members. Being a regular does have its good side, you know.

"Oh, you know, Echizen, I saw the guy who came to visit you yesterday," Momoshiro suddenly said, feeling the need to inform Ryoma since he's somehow connected to the guy.

"Kazuki?" he asked in confirmation, hoping that the answer would be 'no'.

"Yes, his name is Fuuchouin Kazuki," Momoshiro nodded as he ran along with the other regulars, not dropping down his running pace even one bit.

"Oh man, it's really him," Ryoma felt a headache come rushing to his head. He groaned a bit and rubbed his temple lightly, as to fend away the throbbing ache that had penetrated through his head.

"Where did you saw him?" Ryoma asked, bracing himself. The answer would be something that made him feel relieved, or the other way around.

"He's transferred here, in my class," Momoshiro simply answered.

Looked like it was going to be the latter one.

"HE WHAT!?" Ryoma asked hysterically. Really, having his foster older brother in the same school with him was as bad as having a mad gorilla in the same school with him.

It's not that he thought of his older brother as a gorilla, he even had the skinniest body ever.

It was the madness he and the mad gorilla caused that was the same.

"Echizen, extra twenty laps around the court!"

**End of Disaster Three - What School Does He Go To?**

My, my, this chapter is so short. It's not ended with Ryoma's hysterical scream, although it seemed to be it.

The last line was said by Tezuka of course, who else?

Please leave a comment.


	4. Disaster Four

**It's Your Brother?**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Fortunately enough for Ryoma, Kazuki doesn't join the tennis club. But he asked for a permission to make his own club, which instantly was joined by Fuji.

Pairing: mentioned one-sided TezuRyo, a bit obvious TezuFuji, and the rest.... Well, just wait for the next chapters to find out.

Rating: G to PG

Warning: BL, OOCness, crossover

Reply to reviewers, if you're not one, please skip this part

**Ariark**: thank you for reviewing, I hope I'm late at updating this chapter

**Siberian-emerald**: I didn't think it could in the first place, but I tried to, because I have my own reason to make this story. I'm glad to know that you liked my story

**Kadzuki Fuchoin**: Oh, I see, by the way, who's you friend? I think I am not supposed to ask, but oh well, I'm curious. Thanks, I'm glad you liked this story

**Ravient**: hey, thanks for the review, I appreciate it.

**Celes-chan**: yeah, I'm planning a life full of problems for our cute Ochibi-chan, anyways, maniacal laugh

**Craze**: sorry to keep you waiting, I was planning to update, but is down, so I need to wait some more, but now, here it is, enjoy!

A PoT and GB crossover fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own both of them.

**Disaster Four What Club Does He Join?**

After the extra twenty laps, the dark green haired boy had made an excuse to not join the tennis practice that day to.... Contemplate something, his misfortune, I mean.

He rested on one of the benches on the court and stared off far away, he didn't even pay attention to the match that was on going on the court in front of him.

"Na, Echizen, thinking about something?" a deep yet smooth voice came from beside him. He was surprised that for a mere second he had the thought of him being possessed by some evil tensai, but he quickly dismissed that thought.

"No, I'm not," he replied a bit sarcastically. Of course he was thinking about something. Couldn't he tell by just seeing his state? What is he? A tennis tensai but a foolish boy?

Certainly not, he was baiting him for sure. He knew perfectly how the tensai acted around the other people and around him.

"Well, you look like you're thinking about something," the beautiful prodigy said as he rested his right index finger on his chin, making a thinking pose.

"Of course, duh, can't you tell by just looking?" now he was getting impatient.

"Maa ne, thinking about whom?" Fuji asked again as he turned to see the shorter boy, smiling as usual.

"It's none of your business," Ryoma replied as he turned his face away from the tensai. He didn't feel like talking about his foster brother now, and how disasters came upon him one by one since his brother came back to Japan.

"Oh really?" Fuji asked temptingly as his smile widened and for a split nanosecond his smile looked evil, pure evil.

Now he wondered if his brother had met someone like Fuji before, or even Fuji himself, that changed him into that kind of person. He liked the previous kind of his brother and not the current kind of his brother.

"Really really," Ryoma replied agitatedly. He was waiting for the captain and the coach to call them and dismiss them, but it was okay if he was given the time to rest and think about things.

Where did his brother go? He didn't saw him during the school time and practice time.

And what club did he join? Even newcomers should have joined at least one club or extracurricular.

"Oh, did you see-"

"My brother?" Fuji generously continued as he turned to smile at the shorter boy again.

"What the-!?" the shorter boy looked shocked at the continuation the tensai provided him with. He didn't tell the others about that, right? How could he know then?

"Oh, I just knew the instant I saw him and you, that's all," Fuji smiled serenely as he looked at the shorter boy's shocked expression for some time, trying to memorize it. It was priceless, very. And he wasn't going to let go of the chance of humiliating the shorter boy later.

"What does that mean?" the shorter boy replied as he huffed angrily. Did he and his brother even look the same? They aren't even blood-related right?

"Maa ne, just guess what that means on your own," Fuji said as he smiled and shifted on the bench slightly. "Ne, your brother asked me to give you this," he said as he shoved a package into Ryoma's hand.

"A package?" he asked as he examined it. How rare of his brother for his brother to give him something like that.

"Yes, what is it if it's not a package, anyways? A pack of something that is covered in brown paper and tied up with red plastic rope?" the tensai asked as his smile didn't leave his face.

"Okay, okay, I was just wondering what's inside of it," he wondered out loud as he lifted the package to guess what's inside it. It looked like this package and the ones Kazuki gave him yesterday are the same.

"Open it if you're wondering then," Fuji replied simply, watching the shorter boy with amusement in his eyes. The shorter boy could be really funny at times.

"Oh yeah," Ryoma's face looked like a realization just hit him, and he felt stupid after that. He sighed and started to unwrap the package slowly and carefully with his right hand while his left hand held the package in place.

"Fuji," a deep voice called out from beside them. Both of them looked up and saw a tall and handsome russet haired boy standing before them, blocking the sunlight with his tall figure.

Fuji tilted his head to the right a bit, but then smiled when the taller boy started to turn around and walk away. He got up and followed him quickly to where he was heading.

"Ja, Echizen, see you later," Fuji bid his goodbye and walked away from Ryoma, walking behind Tezuka, the russet haired boy, as the distance between him and Tezuka started to become farther and farther.

He felt jealousy started to burn in the pit of his stomach, but he quickly dismissed the thought of the tensai and the captain dating, it was somewhat impossible.... Right?

The truth was, he wasn't sure. Why not? They were so close to each other anyways, always standing side by side at practices, when watching matches, and some of the regulars even say that they saw the two of them walking together when it's not practices.

"They look good together," he mumbled to himself, but then scolded himself mentally for thinking like that. He wasn't supposed to think like that. He wasn't supposed to support his opponent, was he?

The package was unwrapped neatly by the time he had decided to cut his train of thought and paid attention to the package in his hand, which happened to be.... Bottles of pure cow milk placed in a carton box that was divided into sixteen squares.

"What the hell was he thinking!?" he shouted at himself frustratedly. He became more frustrated when he realized something. Every packages that his brother gave him the day he arrived back were all the same with this one. And that must mean that the other packages contained the same things as this one, milk.

And he knew perfectly that his brother knew he hated milk. Damn that guy and his twisted sense of humor to torture him with loads of milk. He'll get it to him someday, and he's sure of that.

--------------------

"Ne, Ochibi! We want to go to the sports equipment shop near here, would you like to tag along?" a genki redhead asked as he waved cheerfully to the shortest boy in the regulars.

The practice had ended several minutes ago, and now everybody had changed back into their school uniform.

"Sorry but I can't today," Ryoma replied as he lowered his cap until it completely covered his golden eyes.

"Eh? Why?" the redhead asked. Ryoma usually tagged along with them to any sports equipment shop, or even asked one of them to tag along with him, but what's with today that he can't tag along with them?

"It's a pity ne, Echizen," the beautiful brunet said as he stepped forward and inched towards the shorter boy, smiling his trademark smile. "I do hope you will be able to straight things out with _him_ today," he continued as his smile widened.

"Thank you, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma simply replied. He couldn't really tell whether this one is sincere or is it just another bait the tensai pulled off. He did hope that it was the former one, anyways.

"Ne, you want to ask which club he joins right? I do hope that you support his decision on joining that club too," Fuji stated as his smile widened again, until it resembled a smirk more than a smile.

"Uh.... O- okay, I'll try," Ryoma blinked several times at the change of expression the tensai had. He had been back to his usual smiling self again after he said that.

"What do you mean by that, Fuji?" the stoic captain asked as he stepped forward too, standing beside the beautiful tensai. He had a frown plastered on his face.

"Nothing, _buchou_," Fuji replied, smiling as usual. He chuckled to himself when he noticed that Tezuka's eyebrows started to twitch at his unhappiness.

"Ne, Fuji, what's wrong with Tezuka?" the genki redhead asked as he, too, noticed how the captain's eyebrows started to twitch. It meant total displeasure whenever his eyebrows started to twitch.

"Nothing, Eiji, nothing," Fuji replied as he smiled to his best friend.

"Mada mada da ne," Ryoma mumbled to himself at the sight in front of him. The prodigy could manipulate even the stoic captain to show his true feelings. It must be something only the tensai could do.

And if the captain liked the prodigy as well, he might as well let them be like that. He wasn't really sure that he really loved the stoic captain anyways.

"Let's go then! Ochibi! Be sure to join us the next time we're going to that shop again!" Eiji shouted cheerfully as he made his way to the exit gate, skipping all the way like a child.

"Uisu," Ryoma replied as he, too, made his way to the exit gate, bringing his tennis bag and school bag by slinging them over his right shoulder.

They went into different ways after they got out of the exit gate of the school. Ryoma to the left, while the others to the right. He was going to go straight to his home to confront his brother about his decision in entering Seishun Gakuen, and to ask him what club does he join.

The last thing he could hope was, his brother didn't join the same club as him, or it would be a living hell for him.

But wait, didn't Fuji mention something about the club he joined?

'_I do hope that you support his decision in joining that club_' if he's not wrong, that's what Fuji had said. It had a 65 possibility of him joining another club, and not the tennis club.

Oh man, he was going to turn into Inui number two later.

He walked to his home quickly, trying to dismiss the thought of him becoming Inui number two. He had been put under a lot of stress this day.

He sighed heavily, thanking all the Gods that exist, when he finally reached his home. Opening the door a bit too roughly, he stepped in, nearly banging the door close.

He stopped when he nearly banged the door and closed it slowly. He took off his shoes and walked towards his room to put his tennis bag and school bag before he went downstairs again to search for Kazuki.

He stopped when he saw a flash of long black strands of hair entering the kitchen. '_It must be him_' he thought as he walked towards the kitchen, and slid the door open.

"Ah, okaeri, sorry I didn't notice you coming," Kazuki replied when he saw the younger boy walking into the kitchen and taking a seat in the dining table too.

"It's okay," Ryoma replied simply as he waved his right hand dismissively.

He remembered his true intention after that. "Ne, why didn't you tell me that you are going to go to my school?" he asked.

"You own that school?"

"I mean the same school I enter,"

"Of course I know, I was just joking,"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I thought you were the one saying that you didn't want to know, am I wrong?" Kazuki asked as he shut his eyes close and smiled at the younger boy, Fuji or Mona Lisa style.

A sudden realization hit him when he heard that statement. True, he was the one saying that he didn't want to know what school did his brother entered, so why now he was asking him why he didn't tell him?

"Oh yeah," he slumped in his seat a bit. He looked around and noticed that there is no Juubei.

"He's in the bathroom," Kazuki answered as if he could read the younger boy's mind.

"Oh," he replied as he nodded dumbly, not knowing what to say next. "Oh, and what club do you jojn?" he asked again when he remembered the next question he had planned to ask when he finally met Kazuki.

"Hm, it didn't exist before," Kazuki replied, resting his right index finger on his chin, making a thinking pose.

"Oh? What is it?" Ryoma asked, feeling slightly interested. It meant that he had asked for permission to make his own club, then. But what club?

When he had finished asking, he felt the sudden urge to take back his words. It was a bad thing to ask something like that to Kazuki when he knew perfectly just what kind of clubs he would make.

He forgot the fact that his brother loved to torture other people. He even tortured his protector with his manipulative streaks a long time ago. And who knows what did he do to his friends back then when he was still at the Infinity Castle dormitory school?

"Maa, if you really want to know, I'll tell you then," Kazuki stated as he smiled when he saw the expression plastering Ryoma's face. It's too late to turn back now.

He wanted to scream 'I don't want to know!' at that time, but he felt the want to know.

"Okay," he remarked finally as he prepared himself to endure his fate.

"It's the torturer's club," Kazuki told him simply, his smile not leaving his face even for one second.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

**End of Disaster Four What Club Does He Join?**

Please leave a comment so that I will know what do you think about this story.

Sorry for the long update. This is one of my masterpieces, I mean, okay, all my fics aren't good, and this is one of the fics that are actually good, so it took the hell out of me, making this story. I really need to think hard when I write the good stories, I didn't really care about the other stories, but I can't be nonchalant about this one.

Please vote! Who should I pair Ryoma with? It's obviously TezuFuji and he doesn't have a chance. Maybe I'll include some FujiSaeki stuffs, but I'm not sure yet. The Get Backers characters will appear in the next or the next after the next chapter, heheheheh.

Please vote whether it should be MomoRyo or MakubeXRyo. Okay, it's a bit strange, but since MakubeX doesn't have any pairing.... Heheh, the vote will be available for one month. After one month I'll count all the votes, then make the continuation based on the votes. Votes that were submitted after one month would still be counted, if I hadn't posted the next chapter, I mean, _disaster_, yet.

The storyline will not be changed, it will stay the same, and I'll show the hints of both pairings, probably, but the eventual pairing depends on this vote, so please vote!

Anyways, please leave a comment about this story! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!


	5. Disaster Five

**It's Your Brother?**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: And now, by _accident_, the small house is getting more and more cramped.

Pairing: varies, in this chapter, there are many since the Get Backers casts appear in this chapter, as I promised

Rating: PG for safety

Warning: BL, OOCness, crossover

Do you notice the resemblance between my stories and the opening songs? They always end with a picture of Ryoma hitting the tennis ball, or at least a scene of him doing that, except for Fly High, which was ended by Ryoma standing on one side of a court, but then, before it, he _is_ hitting the tennis ball with his racket.

My stories, however, are always ended with Ryoma's hysterical scream, but not for the third chapter, which ended with Tezuka's command of having to run around the court for extra twenty laps, but he _is_ screaming hysterically before.

Reply to reviewers, if you're not one, then skip this part:

**Hakudoshi-chan**: thank you for reviewing. Yes, the club is for real, and Fuji joins it, it'll be explained later on. Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that you like it. I'll keep track of the votes, no worries.

**Cheerful-pinkstar**: thank you for reviewing, I'm sorry for the late updates, but I'm having difficulties lately, and with all these exams, they're no help

**RubyMoon17**: heheheh, thank you for reviewing. I'll note down what you vote for, thanks for the vote. It helps me a lot

**Craze**: Oh wow, thank you for the comment. Why, I personally vote for MakubeXRyo too, but I won't count my own vote since it's a bit unfair, don't you think? I prefer MomoRyo to RyoSaku though, she's so _annoying_. Thanks for the vote, anyway

**Isarandel**: thank you for the review. I'm glad that you liked it

**Kadzuki Fuchoin**: Ashura Akuma? I'll try to look for her another time. Thanks, I'm really really glad that someone actually _likes_ my fic, and I don't know you read this section. The others don't, heheh. Okay, the votes are tallied alright, I'll keep receiving votes until the end. MakubeXRyo is on top at this time. No, Juubei's not joining, but Fuji is. This chapter explains it.

**Chibi**: thank you for the vote, but that's not included, except if I decided to make this story a SaekiFuji fic. Thank you anyway

**Undine1**: well, thank you for the review and the vote, I greatly appreciate it. Oh, you don't like yaoi? Well, but I don't like straight pairing so Ryoma will not be paired with Sakuno. Sorry for that. Thanks for the compliment anyway

A PoT and GB crossover fanfic

Correction: **The poll will be available until I announce the closing of the poll. I will announce it in one of the chapters, so wait until the announcement. Until the announcement comes, you're free to give your vote. I'll really appreciate them**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenisu no Oujisama as well as Get Backers

**Disaster Five The Arrival of the Get Backers**

"Well, you don't have to scream like that, ne, Ryoma-kun," the boy with long raven black hair sighed as he shook his head. The bells that were dangling on the piece of cloth he used to tie his hair jingled as his hair swayed, following the movement of his head.

"I _need_ to, and I _have_ to scream like that to reduce the stress I got!" the younger boy with dark green hair protested as he glared at the first boy. He cast an upward glance, though it's more likely a glare than a glance, to the taller boy who just smiled innocently as if nothing happened in the first place.

"Reduce what stress, ne, Ryoma?" the taller boy asked again, as if he didn't know what the shorter boy was talking about. He put on his best smiling face and just continued on annoying the smaller boy.

"Shut up," Ryoma sensed a headache coming, and he felt the need to stop the conversation with that annoying foster older brother of his if he still cared for his head and brain.

"How harsh, it's not the way you treat your older brother," the taller boy remarked and turned to see the door to the dining room when it was slid open by someone. "Ah, there you are, Juubei," he acknowledged the taller boy.

The taller boy simply nodded curtly as he took a seat beside his master. "They'll be over tomorrow," he informed silently, then he sat there silently, just like a statue.

"I see, but 'they' had gone earlier today, I think I gave them the wrong information, now I feel bad about it," the boy with long hair sighed as he felt a bit guilty.

"Who they?" Ryoma asked curiously. They were talking about two 'they's, and he wanted to know who are the first 'they', and who are the second 'they'.

"Well, you see, Nanjiroh-san and Nanako-san are at our grandparents' house," the boy started nervously. His bells were jingling noisily in that quiet room.

"Why!?" Ryoma was starting to get crazed. Who's going to cook for them and do their laundry then if Nanako went with his father? He could tolerate his father being anywhere, but not Nanako when his mother is just too busy to take care of houseworks.

"Well, the reason is still a secret, and I don't really know if they will come here or not, oh, whatever, you should go to your room and study like a good little boy does," the older boy bossed as he pushed Ryoma out of the dining room.

"Kazuki, you are going to get it later!" Ryoma protested from outside of the dining room, and marched upstairs to his room angrily and noisily.

"Tsk, that noisy little boy," Kazuki commented as he heard the heavy footsteps against the wooden stairs. "I think we shouldn't tell him about their arrival yet, he'll get much more stressed than he already is," he continued.

"But that's thanks to you," Juubei commented back matter-of-factly. He looked up so that his eyes were at the same level as Kazuki's since he was bowing before.

"Yeah, thanks to me," Kazuki shook his head lightly, "I wonder if he'll be happy when he see them, I really hope he will, since they will be staying with us for a long time from tomorrow," his mind was off wandering to the country he was in before he went back to Japan, and his friends who promised to come to Japan as soon as they can.

"Probably, we can't tell them to stay in a hotel, can we? This is the best way," Juubei assured. They said that they could let them stay in their house for a while when they came to Japan.

"If he can use his Evil Eye to trick them, they probably can," Kazuki chuckled as he remembered the last incident happening in America before he went back. He went to a hotel with his friends, planning in celebrating his farewell party together, but they didn't have any money, and so they decided to appoint Ban to use his Evil Eye to trick the hotel managers.

They got kicked out shortly afterwards, though, when the manager noticed that it was all an illusion, and it wasn't real. Talk about selfish and egoistic hotel manager. But it _was_ their fault that they tricked the hotel manager in the first place.

"Heh, and get kicked out like that time?" Juubei asked jokingly, although his voice sounded as flat as ever. He still remembered clearly how they were kicked out of the hotel that night.

"It sounded really funny coming from you," Kazuki remarked a bit sarcastically. He was the first one to be kicked out from the hotel that night, and he sure as hell didn't like it.

"It's just because you got kicked out first, MakubeX was after you, anyways, so it's no big deal," Juubei stated matter-of-factly. The poor boy was kicked out after Kazuki, a mere second after him, I mean.

"Whatever, whatever,"

--------------------

The next day….

"Ne, how about the club, Echizen? Interested in joining it?" a blue-eyed prodigy asked as he put on his smiling face. He was walking down the path to the changing room when suddenly the prodigy appeared out of nowhere and startled him.

"No way if I'm going to be the guinea pig for you two and your sadistic streaks," Ryoma quickly declined the offer, because he knew better than accepting any offers the prodigy or his foster older brother offered. They're simply not safe or unhealthy.

"Eh? I didn't say that you're going to be the guinea pig, did I? But if you're willing to play that role, we will certainly accept you as a member unconditionally," the prodigy's smile widen.

"Oh damn, I forgot that he didn't say anything about that," Ryoma silently cursed at himself for being so rushed that he didn't notice the older boy not mentioning about him being the subject of their _activities_.

"Fuji stop annoying Echizen," a deep voice came from behind them and Ryoma nearly rushed to the nearest temple to thank all Gods that exist.

"Aw, you're no fun, Tezuka," Fuji complained as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and slowed his pace down, letting Tezuka caught up with him first since he was walking behind Ryoma.

Ryoma was walking slowly while listening contentedly at their conversation, their _funny_ conversation. He was amused by how Fuji always made Tezuka in a loss of words.

"Ne, if Echizen won't, then will you be our guinea pig?" he asked innocently while putting on his best innocent smile out of his many many innocent smiles.

Tezuka grunted slowly and hasten his pace to the changing room. They finally arrived at the changing room, only to find it locked. Ryuuzaki-sensei came not long after they had arrived, and told them that the practice that day was cancelled. The reason was still a mystery though.

"Well, if she decided to give us a day without practice, might as well enjoy it to the very end of it," Fuji grinned as he started to drag Tezuka to who-knows-where.

Ryoma was left speechless as if everything that happened around him happened in one second only. He blinked several times, before finally noticing that he was already left alone and was standing in front of the changing room alone like some dumb guy, and then quickly made his way to the front gate of the school.

"Ah, damn, I have nothing to do at home, oh wait, I have to cook dinner since I suppose he couldn't, but I can't anyway," he sighed and finally decided to just eat instant noodles for dinner that day.

When he got home, though, he noticed that there were so many sandals and shoes near the shoe rack near the entrance to his house. He felt suspicious seeing that stack of shoes, so he tiptoed towards the living room, and he found so many people sitting in a circle there.

"What the hell happened here!?" he shouted as hysteric as he could seeing those many people in the living room. He sensed the headache coming in full force. He needed aspirin, and quick.

"Oh, I see that you're home early, ne, Ryoma," Kazuki looked up. He didn't expect the younger boy to come back so early from his afternoon practice.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei told us to go home, today's practice was dismissed," he explained shortly as he started to do a headcount. One, two, three, four, and so on.

He finally came to a stop at the number eleven including himself, Kazuki and Juubei, but the fact that they're eleven people still gave him headaches.

"Eleven people in a small house like this!?" he asked hysterically as he dropped his tennis bag and ran out of the living room and into the dining room to search for the big bottle of aspirin his father had stored up for him. How kind of him to think that his son would get a great headache soon.

After he had found the bottle of aspirin, he took two or three pills out of the bottle, and gulped it down without the help of the water, fresh water I mean. He exhaled when he had gulped down the three pills of aspirin. He didn't feel any calmer, though, and he even felt that his headache was getting more and more aching.

"Is this really aspirin or what?" he cursed silently as he placed the big bottle back into the shelf where it was placed. He sighed and walked to the living room again. He found it still cramped, though, when he wished that it was all only a dream and he hoped that when he woke up, his cousin and his father were there, reading the newspaper or preparing breakfast.

"Looks like fate hates me today," he sighed deeply before finally surrendering to fate. If they were going to stay until night came, then he would unconditionally stay in his room until they go home.

He stared at the bunch of scary-looking guys. Not all, though, since most of them weren't. Only a few did. He caught a glimpse of everyone in the room, but he couldn't really remember their faces, since he was bad at remembering people's names and faces to begin with.

"Oh, if you think that this is unfortunate enough, you won't be able to hear what I wanted to tell you," Kazuki warned as he stood up from his sitting spot and walked towards the shorter boy.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked, his eyes half-closed. He was getting bored of days with tortures from his older brother. But when he thought that he was already immune to his brother's annoying ways to do things, he came up with another way that annoyed him even more.

"Well, I hate to say it, but since they didn't have a place to stay, well, they'll be staying here for some time, at least for two months, I think," Kazuki explained.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT WILL WE BE EATING FOR THESE TWO MONTHS!? WHERE DID YOU PUT YOUR MIND!?"

**End of Disaster Five The Arrival of the Get Backers**

I feel sorry for Echizen. Oh man, instant noodles everyday? Heheh, hell no. Someone will be able to cook, I mean, someone _have to_ be able to cook. Leave it to me, I'll take care of the stories, you just read it, enjoy it, and leave your comment about it. Thank you very much.

Correction: **The poll will be available until I announce the closing of the poll. I will announce it in one of the chapters, so wait until the announcement. Until the announcement comes, you're free to give your vote. I'll really appreciate them**

I've wrote it on top, but I'm afraid that some readers missed this so I wrote it at the bottom again. Please leave your comment.


	6. Disaster Six

**It's Your Brother?**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: One more annoying fangirl and more stress.

Whew, poor Ryoma-kun. He became so stressed in this fic, ne?

Does anyone know how Kagami addressed Akabane? Please tell me. I've watched the part where he called Akabane, but I forgot it, and in the English dubbed version, he called him 'Dr. Jackal'.

Pairing: lots, probably

Rating: PG for safety

Warning: BL, probable OOCness, crossover

A PoT and GB crossover

Reply to reviewers, if you're not one then skip this section

**Shura**: heheheheh, I prefer AkabanexKagami though so Ryoma won't be paired up with him. Thanks for voting and thanks for reviewing

**Hakudoshi-chan**: heheheh, thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry about the double uploaded chapter. It's something like technical error when I uploaded it. I'll remove it soon.

**Craze**: thanks for voting

**RubyMoon17**: yeah, I absolutely agreed with you. But, oh well, for the sake of this fic he has to be stressed. Soon his dark green hair will turn white!

**Kagomegirl21**: thank you for reviewing, and thank you for voting.

**Jia**: thank you for reviewing, and yes, it is tezufuji, although I may add some saekifuji goodness later

Disclaimer: I don't own both of them

**Disaster Six The Third Annoying Fangirl**

"You really don't have to be that hysteric, we can manage, and I'm sure about that," the taller boy sighed as he closed his ears with both of his hands.

"Everything that you are sure about goes in contrary!" the shorter boy protested as he glared at the taller boy. He felt that he really needed the aspirin again. Maybe he'd get over-dosage, but he didn't care. He _really_ needed that.

"Can't you believe me?" the taller boy pouted. He felt annoyed that his own little brother didn't believe him while he trusted his little brother.

"Remember those ten times I believe you and everything you said went in contrary?" the shorter boy asked sarcastically. "Or maybe those twenty times?" he asked again, increasing the amount of beliefs by ten, and not letting his sarcasm falter even one bit.

"I think it's thirty," the taller boy mumbled as he increased the amount of beliefs by ten again, and just made the situation worse as the shorter boy started to glower.

"And everything went in contrary?" the other boys asked in disbelieve as they shook their head. "You really love to tease your little brother, ne, Kazuki," some of the other boys added.

"But it's okay, ne, Kazu-chan, as long as it's not harmful," a blonde said cheerfully before turning into a chibi and hugged Kazuki's head with his little arms.

"Stop that Ginji, it annoys me," a spiky black haired boy who wore a pair of funny looking glasses said as he positioned his glasses, which didn't really cover his eyes since the size was so small.

"Why? Why, Ban-chan? Why!?" Ginji asked as he pouted and tightened his grip around Kazuki's head. His greenish vest swayed a bit as he shouted cutely.

"It's okay, Ginji-san," Kazuki said as he smiled. "Well, does anyone know how to cook? We'll need someone who can cook for these two months or so," he asked as he looked around.

After some moments of silence, they finally saw someone who was shyly raised his hand up. A boy with maroon bandana and a jacket with the same color raised his hand slowly and shyly.

"Wai! MakubeX can!" Ginji shouted in delight as he danced around the room in his chibi form while holding two paper fans that each had a big red dot in the center.

"Stop acting like a little kid!" Ban protested as he turned to MakubeX who still had his hand raised. "So, computer boy, you sure you can cook?" he asked a bit too cockily for someone who actually can't.

"I can, not like someone whose tabs is high over the sky," he replied sarcastically as he glared at the taller boy with spiky hair. He was getting really irritated at the taller boy's attitude.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Ban replied as he shouted a bit at the little genius blue-haired boy.

They glared at each other for some time, before turning their heads away from each other in unison.

"How amusing," a tall boy with shoulder-length raven black hair stated as his smile widened. His maniac smile. He closed his eyes and widened his smile while the others stared at him as if he was some kind of psycho.

"Stop acting like some psycho, Jackal," a blonde boy warned as he fished the both of his hands into his shirt's pockets. He stood casually near the windowsill of the living room.

"Don't I always act like one?" Akabane asked back as his smile grew wider at the sight of the blonde boy, before it finally turned into a smirk.

"Whatever," the blonde boy replied and he stared off out of the window.

"Oh, did you hear that the annoying high school girl joined us as well?" Ban asked, remembering the super annoying high school girl who acted like a boss or something of that kind. (see ep. 27 for more information)

"That girl!?" Kazuki shouted in disbelief as he remembered how the girl had humiliated him in front of his friends, luckily, only Ban, Ginji, Natsumi, Pore and HEVN were there.

"Well, believe it or not, we're on the same plane before," another boy with spiky black hair and white bandana around his forehead stated as he remembered how the girl had humiliated him in front of his friends too.

"Oh man, why did she have to go here too?" Ban, Ginji, Shido and Kazuki sighed as they remembered how annoying the girl was, and how she had put them into a lot of troubles.

"Oh, you mean the high school girl that you asked to tell you the location of the bag?" Akabane asked as he remembered the short brown haired latchy girl that annoyed him to no end with her babblings, but of course he didn't show it because he kept his maniac-looking smile in place.

"Yeah, that one, I wonder what will she brings us now," Ban nodded his head as he sighed heavily. He was almost desperate, but no, the great man Midou Ban would never be desperate in his life.

"Which one?" the other blonde guy asked as he frowned a bit. A high school girl? What happened between them and the girl, anyway? He didn't know, of course, because he was at Babylon City at that time.

"You don't know her, Kagami-kun, and I know you won't want to know," Akabane said as he put on his sadistic smile on his face and smiled at the other blonde guy.

"Whatever," Kagami snorted a bit. He had never seen any schoolgirls so he didn't know how they look. What came to his mind were portrays of Kudou Himiko or the girls that were similar to her.

Oh, or maybe the part-timer girl at the bar they visited often. She was still around their age, anyways. It's not that he hadn't seen any, but their school was an all-boy school, and they often boycotted school for their works as Get Backers.

And Kazuki was nearly kicked out of the school right when he entered the school gate by the security officer. They finally brought him to a doctor to be checked whether he is really a male or not.

That thought made him laughed silently. Remembering the expression that plastered the beautiful face of the string wielder was very amusing. How he hoped that he had his camera with him at that time. The expression was really priceless.

"What are you laughing about, Kagami-san?" Kazuki asked as he looked at the blonde guy who nearly looked sadistic just like Akabane. Luckily, he hadn't become _that_ sadistic.

"Oh, nothing," Kagami shook his head. "Oh, it's late at night already, should we make dinner now?" he suggested as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"I think there are some vegetables and meat left in the fridge, you can use that, MakubeX," Kazuki said as he pointed the refrigerator with his left forefinger.

"Okay, I will call you all when the dinner is ready," MakubeX nodded his head and started working. He took a plain white apron that hung near the sink and put it on. It was usually worn by Nanako, but now that she is gone to somewhere else, no one used the apron for a while, so he could use it freely.

While he was cooking, the others were searching frantically for a camera, for the films, and tried to take pictures of him while he was cooking. He looked like a girl dressed in an apron. Not to mention that he was _cooking_.

"Hey, computer boy looks more girlish that you when he is cooking, itto maki," Ban turned to Kazuki and commented, while trying to lower his voice as low as he could.

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate that comment," Kazuki growled lowly as he obviously felt unhappy. It's not because Ban thought MakubeX _is_ more girlish than him when he was cooking, but because Ban said that he _is_ girlish.

Ginji turned tare when he noticed that Ban and Kazuki were glaring at each other, and he was between the two. He cowered in fear as he tried to calm his two best friends down.

Suddenly, the door slid open and they all fell down in a heap. Everyone was taking the pictures of MakubeX. Oh, count Juubei, Ryoma, Akabane and Kagami out.

"What are you all doing here?" MakubeX asked as he plastered a maniac expression on his face, which looked a bit shadowy because of his bangs and bandana.

"Ahahahahahahahah," they all laughed uneasily, before running to the living room, effectively avoiding the younger boy's wrath.

"For a second, I really thought that we will die," Ginji said as he panted a bit when they arrived at the living room and received weird stares from Ryoma, Akabane, Juubei and Kagami who were sitting on the couches and reading magazines in the living room.

"I even see my grandmother's spirit!" a dark brown haired boy, whose hair was tied with rubber band like a ponytail, said flatly.

"That's not funny Emishi," Shido rolled his eyes and he sat on the floor, or more exactly, on the carpet.

"But it's the first time he speaks since he arrived here," Kazuki pointed out.

"Yep, for a second before, I thought he is sick or something," Ginji added.

"He's just thinking about his next joke," Shido rolled his eyes once again.

"What about you, Toshiki?" Kazuki asked as he turned to a blond boy who was standing near him, not even looking fatigued.

"What about me?" Toshiki asked back.

"Nothing,"

"I guess we should…. err, wash the films?" Ginji suggested.

"Where?" Ban frowned.

"Under the sun?" Ginji asked cutely and innocently and Ban could only roll his eyes.

"Hey, is that a parody of Under the Sea?"

--------------------

The next day, some went to school while some stayed at home.

After enjoying the breakfast, which was made by MakubeX again, they went to school or do other activities in their house, such as, washing the dishes, watching TV, reading books and magazines, sharpening scalpels (O.O), and others.

The breakfast was another American breakfast. There were toasts, eggs and bacons. Oh, and there were some bottles of milk too on the dining table that morning.

"They should be able to come to school the day after tomorrow," Kazuki said as they walked to their school, hoping that they wouldn't meet the loud black spiky haired sophomore so that he wouldn't know that they lived in the same house.

When he got no reply, he knew that the younger boy had become more stressed. That's typical of the younger boy to keep silent when he got stressed, but not extreme.

Remember when he shouted desperately every time he got stressed extremely?

"Aren't you glad?" Kazuki asked as he smiled innocently.

"If they are more normal than you, then yes, but if it's the contrary, then no," Ryoma answered plainly.

"Hey, what does that mean? I'm hurt!"

"You're never hurt,"

"Oh well, it's true anyway,"

--------------------

At the afternoon practice, the members of the boys tennis club had just finished their share of laps and were resting on the benches, or simply sitting on the ground.

When they were about to do some practice matches, three brown haired girls came to the court.

"Boys! I want to introduce the new member of the fans club, which is already expanded, into Ryoma-sama and Fuji-senpai fans club!" the girl with pigtails announced as she shoved the short brown haired girl to the front.

"This is Tachibana Riko, the new member of our fans club," she announced cockily. "Now let's cheers for Ryoma-sama and Fuji-senpai!" she shouted.

"Eh? Me?" Fuji asked as he looked up to get a better view of the three girls.

When he was doing that, Ryoma was reading some kind of…. incantation, probably.

"Oh Kami-sama, please tell me that this is not true…. this is not true…. this is not true…."

And for the finishing touch, he added another desperate shout.

"THIS IS NOT TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**End of Disaster Six The Third Annoying Fangirl!**

Please leave a comment so I can know what do you think about this story.


	7. Disaster Seven

**It's Your Brother?**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: two triangle loves and…. Hey! Where do the three girls go?

Pairing: lots

Rating: PG for safety

Warning: shounen ai, crossover and probable OOCness

A PoT and GB crossover

Reply to reviewers. If you're not one then skip this part.

**Cheerful-pinkstar**: thank you for reviewing. Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed reading my fic, and enjoyed seeing them tortured, that means you're turning to Fuji number two! I do agree with you, but oh well, I'm the one making them tortured, so I don't really feel the pity. Heheh. (evil me)

**Kadzuki Fuchoin**: it's okay, really. I'm glad that you liked it. Wasn't in the country? You going on a holiday somewhere? Over 20? Well, it's only about ten. Hm, yes, they're very similar in some ways, but Kazuki is as lost as Haru is! You'll know what I mean later.

**Craze Izumi**: oh, thank you for reviewing. Well, since the poll has not yet been closed, I can't make too many hints of MakubeXRyoma, there must be MomoRyo too. But worry not, I make hints for both of them, and that means MakubeX too, though it'll look like he favored MakubeX from the start. Don't you notice it? And there will be some SaekiFuji too, since I've developed a liking towards that certain pairing. grins

**Princessugar**: hm, what's that supposed to mean? I don't really like self-insert so I don't think I will. If you can't enjoy this story, then I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I only made this story so that the readers could enjoy it, so if a reader can't enjoy it, then I'm really sorry for the failure.

Disclaimer: I don't own both of them

**Disaster Seven The Appearance of Saeki Kojirou**

"You know what, I hope I can be as hysteric as you are," a long-haired boy commented as he stared at the dark green haired boy who was standing beside him after shouting so desperately. He was having an ear problem, it felt like hundreds of bees were buzzing right beside his ears. Probably the effect of the supersonic sound.

"Then go pray at the temple, and never bother me again!" the dark green haired boy replied sarcastically as he glared at the older boy. "I've become hysteric like this since you come back, you know," he added, but then redirected his glare to the three annoying girls who were squealing cheerfully after hearing him shout like that.

God, now he will never understand girls. What's so good about that hysteric _scream_? Hysteric Blue is far better than a hysteric scream. It's not that he liked Hysteric Blue's songs though.

"Hey, since when did you learn to be sarcastic like that? I don't remember you giving any sarcastic remarks before," the older boy commented, completely missing the important point in the sentence. "Really, staying in Japan while I'm away makes you this sarcastic, now I'm glad I come back," he added.

"I'm glad if you don't," the shorter boy added quickly. "I've become sarcastic since I'm ten because of you!" he glared again. It's no use debating with his brother. He could feign innocence so he couldn't really blame him. Oh, and he could pretend to not understand anything he said.

Oh, and hey! How come his brother is in the tennis court?

"What are you doing here?" the shorter boy asked, screaming hysterically, when he noticed that his brother didn't join the tennis club, but _is_ in the tennis court. He backed away, trying to be as far away as possible from his brother, his annoying, foster brother.

"So you noticed?" the older boy asked innocently as he stepped aside, revealing the figure of his tall protector. "We're here to check on the situations since I've just got a call from MakubeX, he said that Tachibana Riko will enter Seishun Gakuen as well," he explained.

"Tachibana Riko? The new member of the annoying girl squad?" the dark green haired boy asked annoyedly as he eyed the short brown haired girl that was running around in circles around the court, chasing Fuji. "Then you're way too late," he added sarcastically, remembering that he had just been told after he knew about it.

"Well, at least now you're not the only one who is chased by those girls, Ryoma-_sama_," the older boy said as he emphasized the word '-sama' to mock the younger boy.

"Stop it, aniki, that doesn't suit you," Ryoma said as he tried to keep up with the two brown haired people who were running around the courts. How many laps had it been? Twenty?

"Kazuki," the tall protector called out as he sensed someone coming and entering the court silently. Because of his lost sight, he could hear small and weak sounds better.

"Hai, Juubei, I know," Kazuki nodded as he turned around to see who were entering the court. There were two people entering the court, one is an old woman with long ponytail and the other is a young boy with silver and black hair.

"Everyone, assemble!" the old woman with long ponytail shouted and all members of the tennis club assembled in front of her, making several lines. And Fuji was no exception.

"I will introduce a new member of the tennis club," she announced and motioned for the silver and black haired boy to step forward so that the other members of the tennis club could have a better look on him.

"My, there sure are many new students lately," Kazuki commented as he shook his head lightly. First, it's Juubei and him, then eight other students from Infinity Castle dormitory school entered, and then Tachibana Riko, and now the silver and black haired boy. They're twelve in total.

"Yeah, and they started coming after you came," Ryoma added, not really paying attention to the new member. It wasn't uncommon for people to join the tennis club in the middle of the semester.

"So you think I act like a maneki neko?" Kazuki asked as he smiled innocently.

"I would say that you bring misfortune rather than fortune," Ryoma muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing,"

"Saeki?" a voice woke him up from his reverie. He remembered that name, he had met someone with that name, but many have a surname like that, not only him. He turned around to see the new member, and noticed that he _did_ have seen him before in Kantou regional.

"Right, right, it's me," Saeki replied as he smiled a bit. He was still wearing his Rokkaku tennis team jacket, but nobody minded it. If he preferred it, then let him be.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked as he frowned a bit. It's true that they weren't in the middle of a tournament, but, is transferring to another school that suddenly allowed?

"Watching over you of course, Yuuta asked me to," Saeki replied as he smirked a bit.

"Yuuta did?" Fuji asked disbelievingly. Of course he knew that deep inside his brother loves him just like he does, but he didn't know that he loves him that much.

"Well, he won't be coming home for some time, so he asked me to watch over you while he's away," Saeki explained, "And he said that he hated coming home," he added as he shook his head.

A smile graced the feature of the tensai, but it quickly dropped as soon as he heard the squealy voice of Tachibana Riko who was magically behind him.

With his 78.96 km/hour reflex, he jerked away and hid behind Saeki without being touched by her. The other two fangirls came inside the court, and soon, chaos ensued, because they were running around, trying to evade the girls who were running and screaming like maniacs.

"Hah, you know, for a second, I actually think that they won't stop," Ryoma commented as he sat on one of the bench in the club's changing room. After a threat of having to run around the court for twenty times, the maniac girls finally stopped. They were dismissed after that, and here they are, gathering in the changing room.

"I thought so too," Fuji sighed as he sat beside Saeki, who was whistling innocently, still having his jacket on while the others had took it off because it's just too hot for them to keep wearing their jackets.

"And you aren't of any help," Fuji glared at Saeki who continued on whistling innocently. He had tried to hide behind Saeki for countless times, but Saeki always stepped aside so that he was revealed, and Riko started to chase him around again.

"Am I of any help?" Kazuki asked sweetly as he smiled at Ryoma.

"If you mean tying me up in a web like a spider is a help, then yes," Ryoma replied sarcastically. He was being hung on a tree like a spider would by Kazuki before.

"Hey, but I _did_ help you!" Kazuki protested. "If I don't hang you up, you'll still be running around the courts, right?" Kazuki asked as he tried to defend himself.

"And now, Mr. Kind Br- Boy, would you please help me get out of these strings?" Ryoma asked as he was trying to cut the strings with a pair of scissors and get out of it.

"Oh, why don't you ask earlier? It would melt by itself if it was contacted with water," Kazuki said lightly as he shrugged.

"And you thought I would go into a bath with my clothes on? Very funny, indeed," Ryoma remarked sarcastically again and started to cut the strings again.

"I think it's time to go home already, it's getting dark," Oishi said as he looked at his watch.

"And how am I supposed to go home?" Ryoma asked with a stressed tone. He was getting more and more desperate, just because the existence of someone. And no, they aren't like the Fuji brothers.

Oishi looked at the strings for some time, but then shrugged. "You can use the water from the shower room, Echizen," he said.

"Hey, that's irresponsible!" Ryoma protested.

"Then I'll just have to drench you," Kazuki remarked calmly.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"You wouldn't dare to!"

"I would dare to!"

"Isn't there any other way?"

"There isn't!"

"Then fine! But if you dare to tie me up again, I'll tie _you_ up!"

"Good, now, be a good boy and follow me to the shower room," Kazuki smiled maniacally and Ryoma felt the urge to run away from that haunted changing room of doom, just because of his brother.

"Hey, is it really okay to leave them just like that?" Oishi asked as he stared at the door of the shower room.

"Don't think negative things too much Oishi, it's okay, they'll be alri-" Eiji tried to reassure but was cut off midway because of screams that were emitted from the shower room.

"Stupid! Don't point it this way!"

"Don't move!"

"How am I supposed to move with these strings on?"

"Then stop struggling!"

"You just have to pour the water right?"

"Of course!"

"Then why do you point it glug glug here?"

"It's because you're struggling!"

"You directed it that way before!"

"Do you think they're really alright?" Oishi asked again, sweat drops beginning to form on his head.

"I- I don't really know," Eiji stuttered.

"Stop splashing my face!"

"There are some on your faces!"

"It's not a problem! They're _transparent_!"

"Then why do you ask me to wash it?"

"I can't move you stupid!"

"Oh yeah, right,"

"Don't stop!"

"Riiiiiiiight,"

"Hey, are you two alright?" Oishi asked as he knocked on the shower room's door lightly.

"Stop it you BAKA ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH, you stupid! I told you not to scream!"

"Oh right, I hope they missed it,"

"How so?"

"Well, maybe they have ear problems,"

"Because of your hysteric scream?"

"Don't say it like that, oh hey! But you don't tell me not to scream!"

"Whatever,"

Soon, they came out of the shower room, drenched all over from head to toe.

"What are you doing inside?" Eiji asked skeptically.

"Nothing, just trying to wash out the threads," Kazuki said as he tried to dry his hair with a towel.

"Then what does Ochibi mean with 'baka aniki'?" Eiji asked again.

"It reminds me of Yuuta," Fuji chuckled. Saeki nodded in agreement as he chuckled a bit as well.

"You're brothers?" Oishi asked.

"Echizen brothers? Then why is your name Fuuchouin?" Eiji asked.

"We're not siblings," Kazuki answered.

"I see,"

Silence engulfed the changing room for several minutes, before Oishi decided to break the silence. "So you're step-brothers?" he asked skeptically.

"I would prefer that to our relationship, if he is my stepbrother then I can freely kick him out of my household," Ryoma grunted as he glared at Kazuki who was grinning a bit.

"Then?" Oishi asked again.

"I'm his foster brother," Kazuki answered before Ryoma had the chance to speak.

"Oh, I see," Eiji mumbled.

"It's quite enjoyful actually," Kazuki smiled while the younger boy grumbled in unhappiness.

"It's enjoyful for him, not me," Ryoma added.

"But it's good to have blood relatives, don't you think?" Eiji asked.

"Aa, I think so too," Fuji agreed.

"Nanako-san is far better than he is," Ryoma said.

"But you liked him right?" Saeki asked. "It's just the same as Yuuta, you know,"

Ryoma fell silent for a while, but then nodded in agreement.

"You finally admitted it!" Kazuki exclaimed happily while Juubei just stared at him, or at least the direction where he thought the voice came from.

"I take it back,"

The next day in Seishun Gakuen tennis court….

"What are you doing here, again?" Ryoma asked as he stared at his brother who was grinning and standing in front of Juubei and MakubeX who looked embarrassed.

The afternoon practice was over and all members were dismissed, but some of them stayed in the court to collect the balls.

"Looking after you, of course," Kazuki answered as his grin widened.

"I don't need you to look after me, Juubei is far better than you," Ryoma remarked.

"Why?"

"Because he is far quieter than you," Ryoma answered nonchalantly.

"I'm hurt,"

"You're never hurt,"

"This conversation has happened once before, ne?"

"You like to repeat things,"

"Of course,"

They were sharing a comfortable silence, when suddenly the voices of the three annoying fangirls were heard from the entrance of the court.

Tachibana Riko quickly took a position in front of Fuji, asking him to go out with her while Tezuka and Saeki glared at her, and at each other while standing on both sides of Fuji.

"Wow, triangle love," Kazuki commented.

"It's a square love, baka aniki," Ryoma commented.

"Hey, they formed a triangle!" Kazuki defended himself and Ryoma could only roll his eyes.

"Let's go now, Echizen-san, Kazuki-san," MakubeX said as he took Ryoma's hand and dragged him out while Juubei took Kazuki's.

"Oi, Echizen! You promised to accompany me today!" Momoshiro exclaimed as he waved at Ryoma, and then take his free hand in his while he glared at MakubeX.

"I don't remember Echizen-san making any promise today," MakubeX glared at Momoshiro.

"He did several days ago,"

"It's the past,"

"So what?"

"Hey! Look! We should join them!" Tomoka exclaimed as she pointed Ryoma who was being pulled and was looking pained.

"Poor Ryoma-kun," Kazuki commented, but left the court nonetheless.

"Hey you traitor! I'll get it to you later when we come home!" Ryoma shouted as he stared at the vanishing figure of Kazuki.

"Yeah, if you _ever_ come home," Kazuki replied, half shouting from the outside of the court.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Ryoma shouted angrily but got no reply since his brother had already gone far from the court.

"Echizen-san will go with me!" MakubeX insisted.

"With me!" Momoshiro insisted too.

"We want to join!" Tomoka exclaimed.

"But Tomo-chan, both of his hands are occupied," Sakuno said as she blushed.

"Then let's occupy his feet!" Tomoka exclaimed cheerfully as she balled her hand and fisted it to the sky.

"No way!" Ryoma protested, but the two girls didn't heed it. They took his feet and pulled him just like the two boys did.

"HANASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**End of Disaster Seven The Appearance of Saeki Kojirou**

It's longer than usual, but most of it involved conversations. I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please leave a comment so I can know what do you think about this story.


	8. Disaster Eight

**It's Your Brother?**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: who knows that a dinner prepared by a certain string wielder could bring disaster?

Pairings: lots

Rating: PG for safety

Warning: shounen ai, crossover, probable OOCness

A PoT and GB crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own both of them

**Disaster Eight The Disastrous Dinner**

A dark green haired boy entered the small house of his as he trudged along silently. His shirt was crumpled and his shoes were covered in dirt. In short, he was a mess.

Normally, people would think that he had gone under a rape, or simply a fight, but no, (remember, this is a PG rated story) he was just being pulled –both feet and hands- by four maniac people.

They finally let go of him and successfully made him land on the rough land of the court. Well, that explained the crinkles on his shirt and the dirt on his shoes.

He took off his shoes, followed by a certain blue haired boy, around his age, who looked guilty. He didn't blame him but the boy blamed himself for causing so much trouble. Okay, so he did blame someone, or should he say, some_two_, and they are those girls.

He prepared to go upstairs to his room, but then was reminded of one more problem: his brother. He rolled his eyes and went upstairs, but tough luck, when he was only halfway upstairs, his brother called.

"Oh, hey! Finally coming home? I thought you will spend more time with your _fans_," he commented as he got out of the dining room, wearing no more than a simple white t-shirt and dark blue trousers.

"Yeah, and you know what, now I am thinking of going back since I prefer to be with them to to be with _you_," the boy replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes once again.

"I don't need any sarcastic comment, now go upstairs, take a bath and come down for dinner, the others are waiting," he commanded, then turned to the blue haired boy, "You too, MakubeX," he added, and turned around to re-enter the dining room where the others were seated.

"Hai, Kazuki-san," MakubeX nodded right before Kazuki entered the dining room and silently walked upstairs, and to his room, which happened to be the attic before. He shared one room with Toshiki, Ginji, Ban, Shido and Emishi while Akabane, Kagami will share another room.

The dark green haired boy stared at the blue haired boy for a while, thinking of wanting to share one room with him instead of his brother, but then quickly dismissed the thought.

He didn't even _know_ him, dammit!

After they had finished taking a bath, they went downstairs only to be confronted with a table full of food. They were delicious-looking, but who knows if it was just the appearance.

"Wow, who cooked dinner today?" MakubeX asked, because he wasn't the one who cooked dinner that day.

"I did," Kazuki answered as he smiled innocently, and Juubei kept silent while sitting just beside him, a guilty expression crossing his feature.

"You did?" the dark green haired boy was close to hysteric by now. He knew that his brother _can't_ cook, and never will he can.

"You don't have to be that hysteric, you know, Ryoma-kun, it's bad for your health," Kazuki reminded.

"Maybe your _food_ is bad for my health," Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Well then, let's have dinner now," Kazuki asked and the others took their chopsticks, then started eating.

30 minutes later….

"Oh gawd, what did you put in, that stomach-cleaner medicine?" Ryoma grumbled as he clutched his abdomen tightly, currently having a stomachache.

"You mean Brotlak?" (A/N: hey, if anyone know the correct spelling of this medicine, please tell me) MakubeX asked.

"Yeah that," Ryoma nodded, for a second forgetting about his stomachache, before the pain reminded him about it again.

"Of course not!" Kazuki defended himself.

"Is it even for sale in Japan?" a blonde haired innocent looking boy asked innocently.

"I don't think so, Ginji-san," MakubeX said as he shook his head, trying to not show the pained expression because he was having a stomachache too.

"Then why do you provide that name?" Ginji raised an eyebrow at MakubeX, who only looked away while smiling innocently.

Apparently, all of them in the dining room were having stomachaches because of the dinner, except for Kazuki and Juubei who didn't eat dinner, and Akabane and Kagami who were immune to that kind of things.

"Well, well, I suppose that none of us could go to school tomorrow, I'll volunteer to stay home and take care of you all," Kazuki smiled sinisterly and Ryoma felt the urge to force him, and probably Juubei or Toshiki since they could help him prevent Kazuki from doing anything strange at school, to school.

"Hey, you don't need to, I'll get better soon if you don't bother me," Ryoma stated.

"Hey, I'm hurt,"

"You're never hurt,"

"Three times already,"

"You really like to repeat things,"

"Of course!"

"And I replied them," Ryoma said finally with a sigh.

The next day, as Kazuki had said, none of them go to school. They either slept till noon or do another things they have to do that morning.

When Momoshiro came to pick Ryoma up, MakubeX was the one to open the door, and they glared at each other. They stayed like that for a long time, before MakubeX finally decided to break the silence.

"Echizen-san is not going to school," he stated flatly.

"What are you doing in his house?" Momoshiro asked.

"None of your business,"

And then they glared at each other for some more time.

Meanwhile, in the boys tennis club's changing room….

"Hey, Echizen hadn't come and Momoshiro hadn't come either," Eiji stated as his doubles partner started to look worried.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Fuji asked.

"Well, I don't know, but they go to school together, remember?" Eiji asked back.

"Oh well, they're probably late," Kaidoh added.

At Echizen residence….

"I'm coming inside," Momoshiro stated as he got off of his bike.

"Oh no, you're not," MakubeX replied icily.

"Yes I am,"

"No you're not,"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I-!"

They were interrupted by the sound of the banging window which was closely followed by an angry scream for a certain grumpy dark green haired boy.

"CAN'T YOU TWO STOP QUARRELING IN FRONT OF _MY_ HOUSE?"

**End of Disaster Eight The Disastrous Dinner**

It was supposed to end at the club room section, but when I rethink about it, it hasn't fulfilled any criteria I made for this story yet, so I prolonged it.

Now Kazuki bring disaster to all of them, not only poor Ochibi-chan. Well, the name I mentioned earlier, it's the name of a stomach-cleaner or stomach-washer medicine, but I'm not sure if it's spelled like that since I haven't seen one for myself, I just heard people talk about it often.

Please leave a comment about this story, it's really appreciated.


	9. Disaster Nine

**It's Your Brother?**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: due to the lack of food stock, they decided to take a short trip to the mall. But was it really _short_?

Rating: PG for safety

Pairing: lots

Warning: shounen ai, crossover and probable OOCness

A PoT and GB crossover fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own both of them

**Disaster Nine The _Short_ Trip to the Mall**

Later that evening, a beautiful long raven black haired boy could be seen walking back and forth in the kitchen, while sometimes taking a quick glance at the refrigerator next to him.

"What are you doing, making a hole in the floor by walking over it over and over again?" a dark green haired boy commented sarcastically as he was about to open the fridge to find something to eat because he hadn't had anything for lunch.

"Of course not, I'm trying to figure out something," the former boy replied as he stopped and made a thinking pose. "I'm trying to figure out how we could buy some groceries," he added just when the latter boy opened the fridge, only to be confronted by an empty fridge.

"You- you- you- YOU USED UP EVERYTHING FOR DINNER YESTERDAY?"

"So, we're going to the mall today," a cheerful looking boy with long raven black hair stated as he tried to drive away those noisy buzzing sound from his head.

"Why the mall?" a blonde asked.

"Well, you know, we passed the store yesterday, and there's this sign that says that the owner is having a baby so it will be temporarily closed, do you forget, Toshiki?" the former boy frowned at the question.

"I thought the owner is a man," the dark green haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Ryoma-kun, of course," the former boy nodded.

"Then what do you mean by having a baby, Kazu-chan?" the second blonde haired boy asked.

"Well his wife is having a baby," Kazuki answered nonchalantly.

"I thought you say the owner," a black haired boy with funny-looking glasses stated as he postioned his glasses.

"Well, if a man owns a store, and he has a wife, doesn't the wife own the store too?" Kazuki asked back as he smiled innocently.

"Whatever," the rest rolled their eyes.

"So we're going to the mall now," Kazuki said, "I'll be going with Ginji-san, Ban-san, Juubei, Toshiki, Shido and Emishi, MakubeX, Kagami-san and Akabane-san will go with Ryoma," he added.

"Why me?" Ryoma frowned. "And why are we broke into two, anyways?" he asked.

"Well, we're going first, you wait here and take care of everything –it includes locking the door- then catch up with us," Kazuki explained, and then they went off.

"Hey, you know," Ryoma spoke up to no one in particular, but the rest three people listened to him intently even the two others didn't show it, "I doubt he knows the way there," he finished with a deep heavy sigh.

Later on that evening….

"Should we go now?" MakubeX asked as he gazed at the clock. It had been fifteen minutes since the first _team_ went. He shifted his gaze to Ryoma who just nodded and went out of the house.

He locked the door and led the second team to the mall. It wasn't that far from his house, so it only took ten minutes walking. However, when they finally arrived at the mall, they noticed that the first team hadn't arrived yet, and they have no way to contact the first team.

"Oh God, what have I done to deserve this?" Ryoma sighed as he looked around, trying to find any trace of the first team.

"Should we go to search for them?" MakubeX suggested, but Ryoma declined.

"I think it's probably better if we wait here," he commented bitterly, remembering that his brother had totally no sense of direction. He got lost nine times out of ten times.

So it explained why he arrived at the store safe and sound when he was asked to buy Karupin's food back then. It was the one out of ten times that he arrived to where he wanted to go without getting lost.

"Hey, Echizen!" a loud voice shouted from his back and he turned back to see who was that.

"Momo-senpai," he acknowledged, and noticed that all regulars were there, including their cold-hearted captain, and the silver haired boy was there too.

"Nya, you skipped practice today, what's the problem, Ochibi?" a redhead asked hyperly as he hugged Ryoma from the back.

"It hurts, Kikumaru-senpai," he growled, "And I thought Momo-senpai told you all," he stared at the other regulars.

"He did," a brown haired boy nodded his head.

"He lied," the silver haired boy said.

"Don't hear what he say, Echizen, I'm not lying," the brown haired boy tried to convince Ryoma.

"You know what, I prefer believing him to you," Ryoma commented.

"Well, we're going now, we're only passing by," the toxic drink maker of their team announced and the regulars started to walk away after they bid their goodbyes to Ryoma.

"Aren't you two going, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai?" he asked as he was still hugged by the hyper third grader.

"Of course, of course," Eiji said, but made no move to release his vice-grip on Ryoma.

"Hey, they're going to leave you," Ryoma pointed out, and now Eiji finally let go of him, and tried to catch up with the others, which was a piece of cake for him with his speed.

"And you?" he asked, trying to stretch his neck muscle. Surely, being held like that was not good, he even nearly got suffocated!

He stared at the loud sophomore, and noticed that he had got into another glaring contest with MakubeX.

"Hey, earth to you two! What are you doing?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of their faces.

He glanced at Akabane and Kagami who only chuckled at the sight, and back at the two boys.

He sighed and was about to enter the mall with Akabane and Kagami when the two boys suddenly pulled his hands.

"Who do you prefer, me or him?" they asked in unison and Ryoma's eyebrows started to twitch.

What did they mean by that, anyway? And it's not like he knew the blue haired boy well.

"Who do you prefer, me or him?" they asked again, and kept asking him, or should I say, kept bugging him.

Lots of anime veins popped on his head as he got really annoyed. He was getting a headache by that time, and it really hurt.

Hearing Akabane and Kagami laugh wasn't of any help. It only made his headache worse.

"KAZUKI YOU STUPID ANIKI! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Meanwhile, at some place in the town….

Kazuki looked around and noticed that he _is_ lost.

"Where are we?" Ginji asked as he looked around too.

"Well, I don't really know," Kazuki answered as he shrugged, and the others nearly shrieked in terror. How was they supposed to come home then? They even forgot the way back home!

Suddenly, they heard the scream.

"Hey, it means that the mall isn't far from here," Kazuki exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, that scream must belong to Echizen-san," Ginji said happily.

"Of course, he mentioned Kazuki's name," Shido added.

"And he mentioned 'Stupid aniki'," Ban added as he lit his cigarette and smirked.

The others sweatdropped.

**End of Disaster Nine The _Short_ Trip to the Mall**

Sorry for the short and rushed chapter. But it _is_ planned to end like this. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please leave a comment so I know what you think about this story.


End file.
